


[水仙][Steve/George无差] 边缘人

by Ellen_H



Category: A Single Man (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellen_H/pseuds/Ellen_H
Summary: 老年人互受的故事（老爷车）...互受...www





	[水仙][Steve/George无差] 边缘人

【一】  
睁开眼才凌晨五点，Steve在充斥着潮湿气味房间里醒来，再也睡不着。如果要说他现在是怎样的状态，大概就是社会的边缘人群吧？没有亲人，没有朋友，靠着养老补贴勉强度日。他连像样的衣服都没有了，或者说，长时间的独居让他已经快要失去基本的社交能力。他坐在床边，昨晚上床甚至连破洞的袜子都没有脱掉，旁边的椅背上搭着穿了不知穿了多少年的深褐色外套，上面还有一些污渍。

孤独的生活把他逐渐逼疯。昨天下午他又去找了楼上那对情侣，抱怨根本就不存在的水管漏水问题。然而那对情侣激烈地争吵着，完全没有搭理他。于是他就自己挤进门自顾自地坐下，以为女主人还会像往常一样给他沏茶，应付他的蠢话。可是没有，争吵越来越激烈，吵得Steve心烦意乱。他的茶迟迟没有上，没有人搭理他的诉求，最终他爆发了，朝着那对情侣大吼了几句话之后冲出了房门。

“小心！”  
一声惊呼，Steve才抬头，发现自己差点就撞上正路过走廊的人。  
“不好意思。”Steve稍微恢复了理智，慌乱地挠着头道歉，但发现眼前的是自己没见过的人。那人比他略年轻一点，穿着整洁的西装，手里提着公文包，还戴着一副黑框眼镜。  
“没关系。你还好吗？”  
“我很好，但是我想我需要一杯茶。”  
“喝茶吗？如果你不介意的话，可以来我家坐坐。”  
“...我以前没见过你。”  
“啊，抱歉。”那人笑笑，伸出右手，“我是George Falconer，是最近才搬来的，叫我George就好了。”  
“Steve。”他也伸出手，感受到对方温暖的手掌心，Steve已经不知道自己有多少年没有与他人有过什么肢体接触了。这让他感到开心，脸上也终于露出有些笨拙的笑容。  
“我们可以边走边聊，Steve。”George示意，邀请Steve去他家，“我一个人住，也想在这里交些朋友。”

两个人在路上随意搭着话，George说他目前是M大学的文学教授，偶尔去上上课，但也马上要退休了。而Steve就问一下他喜欢什么电影，想不想去看电影，以及一些莫名其妙的碎碎念。

【二】  
Steve坐在餐桌旁好奇地打量着四周，能感受到George是一个非常讲究的人，房间异常整洁，家具色系都是非常冷淡的，他的外套也被George好好地挂在衣架。Steve觉得有些心虚，想到自己一身邋邋遢遢的也不讲究，自己家乱七八糟，再看看这个George...所以他试图聊一些正式的话题，希望George不会太看不起他。  
“所以，你是老师，教...学生？”  
“是啊，不过本身学文学的学生就少呢，现在的孩子们都不是很爱看书。”  
George把热乎乎的茶端到他面前，自己也在对面坐下。  
“我、我喜欢看啊！我知道，赫胥黎，嗯...嗯...”  
Steve紧张地盯着茶杯，茶杯果然也是没有任何花纹的白色。他无意识地用手擦着杯子表面的水汽，只希望George不要发现他根本就不知道什么文学。  
George笑了笑，没有回答。  
“...嗯，电影呢，电影，你还没告诉我你喜欢什么...”  
Steve很尴尬，他就是不希望对面的人讨厌他。他已经很努力了，有些无助。而且对方也不跟他搭话，他真的不知道要怎么办。于是便拿起滚烫的茶杯就准备喝。  
“Steve...”George突然伸出手轻轻抓住Steve的手腕，阻止了对方想要把嘴巴烫出泡的举动，“你不用这么紧张的，我只是想跟你交朋友而已，不是什么面试。”  
“对不起、对不起...我太久没有跟人好好说话了，我...我没有上过什么学，不懂你的那个文学。其实电影我也不知道...我，我就是一个人生活着。你看我，这邋遢老头子，我甚至害怕弄脏你的家。别人都说我有病的。”  
他有些急了。他其实自己多少也会意识到自己有些神经质，但是这已经是他最大的努力了。他喜欢George带给他的感觉，希望George也可以喜欢自己。可是现在这样好像越来越糟。想到这里，Steve甚至很想大哭。  
“Steve！请别这么想。”George叹了口气，“不如我也跟你说说我吧。”

【“三”】  
我是个同性恋。我喜欢男人，曾经有一个深爱的男性爱人，他叫Jim。  
和他在一起我们牺牲了太多了，所有人都反对，Jim家的人从来就没有认可过我，我身边的好友都没有支持我。  
但他是我这个世界上唯一的羁绊，有他我觉得我可以不再需要任何人的支持。  
有一天，我接到了一个电话，电话那头向我传递着Jim出车祸的死讯，然后被告知我连他的葬礼都没有资格去。  
从那以后，我就只剩下我自己，在这个社会的边缘摇摇欲坠。我甚至想过自杀。搬到了一个新的地方，打算一边处理自己的后事，一边体验一下不同的生活，比如，交个新朋友。

【四】【老爷车】  
“你...你要去死吗？”Steve有些悲伤地问。  
“总有一天。”

“你说你喜欢男人，我只是好奇，你也会和男人...接吻吗？”

\------

“唔...嗯......”  
他们的唇舌交缠在一起，发出粘腻的声音。Steve一生中都没有接过几次吻，而George用着他熟练的技巧把两个人带向欲望深处。他们都知道这实在是大错特错，可是这两个人已经没有什么好顾及的了。边缘的人不会有人关心，哪怕这一切都错得离谱，他们毫不在意，如果要做，那就做，没有人会阻止，也没有人会指责。

“George、我...”Steve看向下面已经有些微微鼓起的裆部，有些手足无措的样子。他的经验少得可怜，身体自然也比一般人更敏感一点，压抑了很多年的性欲就在此刻源源不断地在体内涌动着。  
“我会帮你，先去卧室。”

Steve有些不安地坐在床边，看George正跪在他的面前解他的裤子，旁边还放着George刚刚拿出来的凡士林。他心跳快得难以想象。一个今天刚刚认识的人，还完美得让人难以想象，现在竟然要给自己解决生理问题。Steve的脑袋已经跟不上事情发展的速度，可是想到对方是George他又感到安心。  
George把Steve的阴茎从内裤里拿出来，用手慢慢撸动着。他的头靠在Steve的大腿上，有意无意地吹着气，另一只手则去脱下自己的裤子抚慰自己。  
“啊......”Steve呻吟着，手也不知道该放哪，一会儿搭在对方脑袋上，一会儿又紧紧攥住床单。George觉得这样的动作也很可爱，就干脆开始去舔Steve已经完全勃起的柱身，引得Steve浑身打颤。手也没闲着，把一旁的凡士林弄了一些在手上后伸向自己的后面，熟练地做着扩张。  
“喜欢吗，Steve？”  
“嗯...哈啊...我，好舒服...”  
George看时候差不多了，他把Steve轻轻推倒在床上，扶着他的阴茎小心翼翼地坐了下去。  
“George！！不！停下...！~” Steve吓得几乎是弹了起来。  
“呼...怎么了，那里难受吗？” George立刻停下，关切地看着他。  
“这太...太过火了，我有些...我很久都没做过了，而且我从来没和男人干过这种事...”  
“如果你相信我，就交给我，Steve，我想我很喜欢你。你呢？你希望我们做这样的事吗？我不想强迫你做任何事，也许这只是我一个人太过寂寞了...总之，如果你不想，我现在就可以停。”  
Steve看着他的表情，没有任何开玩笑的迹象。也许他自己才应该是跨出一步的人吧，他想。  
“对不起，我...我想我也有点喜欢....你。我并没有感觉被强迫。我想要...继续，我相信你。”

George低下头去亲吻Steve，同时开始慢慢上下挪动着臀部，感受着Steve的灼热在甬道里进出。他感到异常满足，同时也希望Steve能更加主动一些。于是他把两个人对调了位置，变成Steve从上而下地俯视他，因为强烈快感而产生的生理泪水在他眼睛里打转。George双腿缠上他的腰

“试着动一动，Steve...”  
“啊... George...”Steve生疏地动着腰，有些胡乱地抽插着。但好在这个姿势能更深地进入，Steve偶尔也会戳到他的前列腺凸起。George一边鼓励着Steve，一边用手隔着衬衫揉捏自己的乳头增加快感。

“是的Steve...你做的很好..哈啊......”  
George也逐渐开始露出难耐的表情，理智慢慢被侵蚀，享受着久违的性爱。

“George...”Steve看着George逐渐失控的神色也有些心动，“你舒服吗？”  
“嗯...感觉很棒...嗯...”  
“可以让我也试一下吗？”Steve停下了动作，“我也想要和你一样的舒服。”  
“你是说...”  
“你可以也...进入我吗？”  
“第一次会很不舒服的，我不想让你太难受。”  
“没关系，我相信你的，记得吗？”

Steve转过身去趴在床上，George则开始细心地给他扩张。一开始总是有些难受，而Steve忍着，不想让George失望。

准备得差不多了，George身体贴在Steve的背上，温柔地告诉他自己要进去了。Steve点点头，感受到George的那根一点点进入。他觉得还是很疼，不知道George是怎么做到享受其中的。

"好难受...George...啊啊..."Steve大口喘着气，口水不受控制地滴在洁白的床单上。  
“对不起...”George狠了狠心，还是决定开始动作，希望能早点找到Steve的敏感点，他的手也绕到前面去套弄Steve的阴茎去缓解他的痛苦。

“...啊！！”未被开发过的兴奋点第一次被刺激到，Steve大叫一声，肠壁紧紧收缩着。George知道自己终于找到了，二话不说就开始对着那一点猛干。脆弱的Steve哪里受得住这样的进攻，没过多久他就浑身抽搐，尖叫着射了出来。

“做得很好，Steve...”George也差不多了，他继续抽插了几下，泄在了Steve的体内。

【“五”】  
于是我认识了Steve，他是个有些神经质的老家伙。这个人和我一样，孤独，无依无靠，甚至长得都有点像。  
这个世界似乎不再需要我们，可是我们不知怎么还是在边缘苦痛挣扎。  
和他见面的第一天就和他发生了关系，但是我们都不在乎，别人也不会在乎。  
他喜欢喝茶，我喜欢看书。有时候我们就会静静地在坐在一起消磨时间。  
也许有一天，我们就会无声无息地从边缘坠落。  
但是现在，我们在心里相互依靠着。  
此时此刻，我们就是彼此的中心。

 

END!!!!!!


End file.
